Vernon Dursley
Vernon Dursley is Harry Potter's uncle. He lives at Number Four, Privet Drive and is married to Petunia Dursley. They have a son, Dudley Dursley. He is a Muggle and detests anything to do with magic. He is the director of a company called Grunnings, a drill manufacturer. Biography Early life Little is known about Vernon's early life. He was born in a Muggle family and attended Smeltings as a secondary school. At some point of his life he knew and married Petunia Evans. The couple moved to 4 Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey. Potters's death and Voldemort's first downfall Vernon, along with his wife, always liked to be normal and never tolerated anything that they considered out of the ordinary. He knew that Petunia's sister was a witch, but kept it quiet. They had given birth to a baby boy on June 23, 1980. This boy, Dudley Dursley was largely spoiled by his parents. After Voldemort's first downfall and the Potters's murder, Vernon first saw signs of wizards. Albus Dumbledore brought Vernon's nephew Harry to Little Whinging. Although reluctantly, Vernon and Petunia allowed him into their home. Harry Potter's early life and the Hogwarts' Letters During Harry's early life, Vernon treated him with indifference. He forced Harry to live in the Cupboard under the stairs, and generally mistreated him while spoiling his own son Dudley. Vernon tried his hardest to stop Harry contacting/knowing about the wizarding world. Before 1991 Vernon told Harry his parents died in a car crash. Vernon told off Harry for dreaming about a flying motorbike and told Harry there is no such thing as magic. When Harry got his first letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Vernon tried everything to stop him getting it as more and more came. He went very over-the-top and took his whole family to a Hut, on a a small rock on the ocean. But even this didn't work because it was found by Rubeus Hagrid who personally gave Harry the letter, and, much to Vernon's disgust, took Harry to Hogwarts. Then on Vernon only saw Harry in the summer holidays and even then treated him badly still even though he gave Harry Dudley's spare room. Dinner party with the Masons and Marge's visit Something always seemed to go wrong every time he had guests over when Harry was there. In 1992, he invited Mr. and Mrs. Mason over for dinner to try and secure a deal with Mr. Mason about a stock of drills. He forced Harry to stay in his room and pretend he didn't exist. Due to the appearance of Dobby, the deal went sour. Then, in 1993, his sister Marge visited. When Marge insulted the Potters, Harry used magic to blow her up like a balloon. Vernon insisted Harry return her to how she was, but was refused. Second Wizarding War In the summer of 1997 Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon were placed under the protection of Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones, both members of the Order of the Phoenix. They were placed under protection of the Order of the Phoenix as it was believed that once Harry Potter turned 17 that Voldemort would track down all members of his family and torture information out of them. Vernon, his wife and his son all left together, neither he nor his wife cared what would happen to Harry and it was Dudley, who hated Harry who bought up the issue. After their goodbyes the Dursley's were driven off into the distance leaving Harry alone on his quest. Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley actually felt a certain amount of fondness towards Harry as they parted in 1997. Vernon was about to shake Harry's hand good-bye, however due to his dislike of both Harry and magic overall, refrains from doing so at the last second. He was out the door as fast as possible, in hopes to save his own skin from what he only knew as a very bad and powerful wizard, Lord Voldemort. After the War In later life Vernon and his wife were on the Christmas card list of Harry and his wife Ginny and on the rare occasion Harry would take his children to visit them, which was always a dreaded event. Relationships Harry Potter Vernon Dursley treated his nephew Harry with total disregard and distaste. He tried to keep him away from the wizarding world and kept him under the stairs for most of his life. He refused to acknowledge the wizarding world until Harry stated that the Dursleys may have been in serious trouble, after Lord Voldemort's second rise to power. Petunia Dursley Vernon is married to Petunia Dursley and even though she has a witch for a sister loved her anyway. He is very protective of Petunia and lets her spoil him and over feed him. Dudley Dursley Vernon very much spoils Dudley like Petunia and much resembles him in appearances -- for he, too, is very large. He gives Dudley anything he wants and makes him feel better than Harry. Also, when they had a letter from Dudley's school about how over weight he was, and they gave him the diet plan, Vernon called it Rabbit Food. Vernon Dursley, like Petunia, turned a blind eye to the fact that his enormus son, Dudley, was violent. In 1995 he believed the Dudley showed the Dementors the "Ol' one-two". Physical Appearance Vernon is described as a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He has thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue mean eyes. Dudley much resembles him apart from his blond hair. Behind the scenes *Vernon Dursley was the first character introduced in the [[Harry Potter series|Harry Potter series]]. *Vernon is portrayed by Richard Griffiths in the film series. *J.K. Rowling said the character in the series she most dislikes is probably Uncle Vernon. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' ru:Вернон Дурсль Dursley, Vernon Vernon Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Vernon Dursley, Vernon